


Bizarro World

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max's latest adventure takes him to a world where Alec is a warlock and Magnus is a ShadowHunter that needs to be saved.





	1. Bizarro Alec

The good news is that I started working on chapter 2 of OaP, AaP.

The bad news is I've gotten distracted, thanks to a comment from HanaCinna:

_I was wondering if there was a universe where their species was reverse, like Alec is a warlock and Magnus a shadowhunter._

Agnes, my muse, liked this idea and here we are.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is sitting at the kitchen table, checking out a new world on his laptop. Alec is in Idris, big meeting of the Heads. Magnus is keeping himself busy with High Warlock duties throughout Brooklyn.

Max knows that his Poppa isn't looking forward to sleeping by himself tonight. A couple of weeks ago, he and Max woke up and found all evidence of Alec gone from the loft. Mistress Destiny had sent Daddy to another world in order to fix it. Poppa is a badass warlock but if he doesn't know where Daddy is, he gets anxious.

Max glares at the screen, too much weirdness in this world. He syncs up his phone and powers down the laptop. He might as well visit this world and see what's going on. He stands and creates a portal. Tucking his laptop under his arm, Max walks through the portal.

He steps into the loft. He notices that the coffee table is gone. The sofa and chairs are covered in black leather. The bar is gone.

"Hello, it's kind of rude to portal into somebody's home without permission."

Max hears his Daddy's voice and turns around. His eyes widen as he sees this world's Alec Lightwood.

AU!Alec's hair is cut shorter than Max has ever seen it. Almost a buzz cut. He has six small gold hoops going up his left ear. He's wearing a white dress shirt untucked over red leather pants. He has brown moccasins on his feet. He has a ring on almost every finger and a few chains around his neck. His runeless neck.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Max watches as AU!Alec's eyes flash black before going hazel. Max clears his throat, "You're a warlock?"

AU!Alec laughs, "Yes I am, and my blue friend, I assume so are you. But that doesn't explain why you are portaling into my home."

"I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max. I think."

Max walks over to the kitchen table and sets his laptop down. He powers it on and looks at AU!Alec.

"You're staring again."

Max weakly smiles, "Sorry. But I never pictured you as a warlock."

"Oh. Not sure why you would  _picture_  me, but I am a warlock. Still waiting to know why you are here in my loft."

"Your loft?" Max shakes his head, "Of course it's YOUR loft." He sits down and types on his laptop.

AU!Alec laughs, "Make yourself at home, Max."

Max absently nods, "Thanks."

"Again I ask, why are you here?"

Max continues to type, "You are not with Poppa and I'm here to change that."

"Oh, who is 'Poppa', and why should I be with him?"

Max smiles at him, "Because you love each other."

"I haven't love anybody in a long time, Max."

Max nods, "Then you met Poppa." He stares at the screen, "Holy shit, Poppa is a ShadowHunter." He rolls his eyes, "Dah, if Daddy is a warlock, then of course, Poppa would be a ShadowHunter."

AU!Alec pulls out a chair and sits down, "A ShadowHunter? Me love a ShadowHunter? Never." Something catches his eye and he grabs Max's wrist, "Why do you have my name tattooed on your wrist and who is 'Bane'?"

Max giggles, "Magnus Bane is Poppa. This is the day you and Poppa got married."

"The ShadowHunter?"

Max shakes his head, "Oh no. Poppa is a warlock. YOU are a ShadowHunter."

AU!Alec laughs, " _ **Me**_ , a ShadowHunter? That's even funnier than me  _ **loving**_  a ShadowHunter."

Max shrugs, "It's the truth. I can even prove it to you."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "You have proof that I'm a ShadowHunter?" Max nods.

"Fine, show me this proof."

Max takes his phone out of his pocket, "I created a tumblr blog called  _'This is what love looks like_ ', and posted pictures of my fathers." He finds a picture to his liking and shows it to AU!Alec. His fathers are smiling, with their arms wrapped around the other's waist. Alec is wearing a short sleeve shirt. There is no mistaking the ShadowHunter runes on his neck and arms.

AU!Alec looks at the picture, then looks at Max, "What strange world do you come from, Max?"

Max sniffs, "THIS is the bizarro world. My Daddy looks wonderful with his runes." He snatches his phone out of AU!Alec's hand and goes back to his laptop, "I'm not liking you."

"I'm sorry."

Max sniffs, "Whatever," his attention focused on what he's reading. He sits back in the chair, "Magnus was killed by a demon."

"He's dead?"

Max nods, "He was slashed across the throat, just like Daddy."

AU!Alec reaches for Max's hand, "Oh, my. I'm so sorry Max. When did this happen?"

"Two years ago. Just before their twentieth anniversary."

"That's horrible. So that's why you have the blog, to remember him?"

Max looks at him confused, "No, the blog is because I love them and they love each other."

"You mean 'loved' each other."

Max shakes his head, "No, they still love each other."

"But you said your Daddy died."

"Right. But he was only dead for an hour or so. Poppa bought him back with the help of the love rune."

AU!Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, "I need coffee." He stands up.

Max giggles, "Now you are acting like my Daddy." AU!Alec walks over to the counter. Max smiles, "Keurig machine, awesome."

AU!Alec smiles as he pours himself a cup of coffee, "I need at least three cups to get through my day. You want some?"

Max nods, "Yes, please. I noticed that you don't have a bar. Poppa loves his martinis."

AU!Alec gets a mug for Max and fills it. He brings both mugs over to the table and sits down, "I'm allergic to alcohol."

"Me too. We found that out when I was younger. I screamed my head off when some of Poppa's martini accidentally splashed on my hand and burned me. He had to get Daddy to come home to calm me down."

AU!Alec sips his coffee, "Now let me understand this. Your Daddy died but he isn't dead now."

Max nods, "Exactly. My Daddy is very much alive. Not only is he a ShadowHunter, he is the Head of the Institute."

"Impressive, but how did your Poppa bring him back?"

"Poppa put magic into the love rune."

"How is it possible for a ShadowHunter's rune to be empowered by DownWorlder magic?"

Max shrugs, "No idea how it is possible, but it happened twice."

"Twice?"

Max smiles, "Yes, another world's Alec also has the love rune because of his connection to that world's Magnus. They are married and have a daughter named Maxine."

AU!Alec laughs, "Maxine?"

Max giggles, "Yes, we were named after Daddy's brother. He was stillborn."

"I don't have any siblings."

Max nods, "Aunt Izzy also doesn't exist here. Maryse was your mother but she died a long time ago. I'm not seeing any mention of Robert. Uncle Jace was left at the Institute and raised there. He never got another parabatai and died in battle a few years ago." Max swallows as tears run down his face, "Aunt Clary and Jocelyn were killed by Valentine's men." He wipes his face and finishes his coffee, "There is just you left, as far as my 'family' is concerned."

AU!Alec pulls Max into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Max. Ok, you convinced me, let's save Magnus."

Max weakly smiles, "Thank you, Alec." He goes back to his laptop.

AU!Alec flicks his hand and refills their coffee mugs. Max shakes his head, "That was too weird."

"Sorry."

Max smiles, "It's okay." He glares at the screen, "Fuck. Aldertree is the Head? Not good." He looks at AU!Alec, "Who's Lorenzo Rey?"

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?"

Max sniffs, "If you have Poppa's loft, then you should have his title as well."

"Your Poppa is the High Warlock?"

Max nods, "My fathers are the power couple of New York City."

"I was asked but I wasn't interested in it."

Max shakes his head, "Too many differences in this world."

AU!Alec drinks his coffee, he would say 'sorry', but the differences aren't his fault. Max continues to type in silence.

A few minutes later, Max sits back and nods, "Okay, I know how we can fix this."

"I didn't know something was broken."

Max stands up, "You and Poppa being apart is wrong in any world. Especially if one of you is dead."

AU!Alec stands as well, "Suppose Magnus isn't interested in me?"

Max laughs, "I've been to many worlds, and Magnus is always interested in you. That's the awesomeness about being soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

Max nods, "You and Magnus are meant to be together. I'm just here to make sure it happens."

"Then let's do this."

Max nods, "We have to go to the Institute."

"The Institute. Why?"

"Because the mission Magnus is going on is a trap. That's why he gets killed."

AU!Alec's eyes go black, coldly he asks, "A trap set by whom?"

Max shakes his head, "I couldn't see, but no matter. The two of us will keep him safe."

AU!Alec nods, "Then to the Institute, we will go. Shall I open a portal or you?"

"You can."

AU!Alec nods and opens a portal. Max sets his mundane glamour and shakes his head, muttering 'weird' to himself. They leave the loft.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it? Hate it? Confused?

And since I have an addiction to Malec and creating tumblr blogs, Max's blog actually exists [HERE](https://a-blog-by-max.tumblr.com/).


	2. Bizarro Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be weirder than a 'Daddy' using magic? How about a 'Poppa' with runes.

Max is already weirded out by warlock Alec, let's find out what happens when he meets Magnus the ShadowHunter.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Warlock!Alec walk out the portal into the War Room of the Institute. Max leads the way to the elevators. He passes a few ShadowHunters that he vaguely recognizes. Nobody pays attention to the two warlocks walking with a purpose.

Warlock!Alec whispers, "Why isn't anybody stopping us?"

Max whispers back, "As long as we walk as if we belong here, they will leave us alone. Don't make eye contact with anybody and we will be fine."

Warlock!Alec nods as he walks behind Max. They get to the elevators and Max pushes the button. After a few minutes, an elevator arrives and the doors open. Max's eyes narrow as Raj walks out the elevator, his attention on a report in his hands. Max glares at him as the ShadowHunter walks past. Max grabs Warlock!Alec's arm and pulls him into the elevator as he continues to glare at Raj.

Raj turns around just as the elevator doors completely close. With a shrug he walks into the War Room.

Warlock!Alec glances at Max, "I take it, you don't like that guy."

Max takes a deep breath, "That's death wish Raj. Before my fathers got married, he was a major pain in my Poppa's ass. After he beat up my Daddy, Poppa killed him. In that other world I was telling you about, he stabbed Maxine's Daddy right here in the Institute."

"That's horrible, I assume the love rune bought him back as well?"

Max nods, "Yes."

"What happened to Raj in that world?"

Max smiles, "I paid him a visit in his jail cell and killed him."

"Good."

Max nods, "I really don't like that guy."

Warlock!Alec laughs, "I would think not. By the way, where are we going?"

"If you are living in Poppa's loft, I assume that your Magnus is in Daddy's old room here."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Makes sense."

The elevator stops and they get off. Max leads the way down the hallway. He stops at a door and knocks. A familiar voice says, "Come in."

Max smiles and opens the door. SH!Magnus is putting on a black shirt, to go with his black jeans. Max shakes his head as he sees the runes on SH!Magnus' back. SH!Magnus turns around, his chest and arms also are covered in runes. Max loves runes but seeing them on 'Poppa' is just as wrong as 'Daddy' using magic.

As SH!Magnus buttons his shirt, he glances at Max, "Do I know you?"

Max shakes his head, "Not really." He smiles as SH!Magnus sees the man standing behind him. Max takes a step back, so he can see both men smiling at each other. Max nods, another pair of soulmates instantly connecting.

Warlock!Alec holds out his hand, "Alec Lightwood."

SH!Magnus' smile brightens as they shake hands, "Magnus Bane."

Max giggles as he looks at Warlock!Alec, "Told you." He turns back to SH!Magnus, "You are going to be sent on a mission and we are here to help you."

SH!Magnus looks at him confused as he reluctantly lets Warlock!Alec's hand go, "Help me? You're not ShadowHunters, so how can you help me?"

Warlock!Alec nods, "We are warlocks, better than ShadowHunters."

Max rolls his eyes, "Not now, Alec." He smiles at SH!Magnus, "This mission is a trap. You end up getting killed and we are here to prevent that from happening."

"Why?"

Warlock!Alec takes SH!Magnus' hand in both of his, "Because we need to go on a few dates before we get married."

SH!Magnus nervously laughs, "Okay. I meant why do I end up getting killed? How do you even know that?"

Max smiles, "It doesn't matter how we know, we just do."

Warlock!Alec nods. He lifts SH!Magnus' chin and gently kisses him. Warlock!Alec smiles, "Hmm, I can get used to sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Max giggles, "I bet Poppa said that a few times."

Warlock!Alec laughs as SH!Magnus looks from one to the other, "Who's 'Poppa'?"

Warlock!Alec smiles as he kisses him again, "No one you have to worry about." His eyes flash black, "I won't let anything happen to you."

There's a knock on the door. Max narrows his eyes, "We need to go." He looks at SH!Magnus, "Go on the mission, we will meet you there." He creates a portal.

Warlock!Alec kisses SH!Magnus again, "I will keep you safe." Max grabs his arm and they walk into the portal.

SH!Magnus opens the door. Aldertree enters the room and looks around, "Took you long enough."

"I was getting dressed."

"Right. There's a demon disturbance in Downtown Brooklyn, I want you to handle it."

SH!Magnus nods, "Not a problem."

"Didn't think there would be."

"I'll leave right away."

Aldertree nods and leaves the room.

SH!Magnus grabs his jacket and follows Aldertree.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

SH!Magnus goes up the subway stairs and looks around Court Street. He crosses the street and walks over to Cadman Plaza Park. It's Sunday, the courts are closed and the park is empty. He doesn't see any demons.

He gets distracted by thoughts of Warlock!Alec and his warm hazel eyes. Even with black eyes, Warlock!Alec is a beautiful man. After his parents were killed in a demon attack when he was five, SH!Magnus was raised in the Institute and he doesn't remember what it felt like to be loved. But the way Warlock!Alec looks at him, makes him feel special.

He sees somebody sitting on a nearby bench but doesn't recognize him.

SH!Magnus hears a screech and looks up. A demon is coming at him. SH!Magnus reaches for his seraph blade but is unable to move his arms. He glances at the man on the bench. The man is smiling at him.

SH!Magnus tries to run but his legs also refuse to obey him. He looks over at the bench again. The man is still smiling at him. SH!Magnus glances at the demon, it's getting closer to him. He glances at the man again and sees Max coming up behind him. SH!Magnus slowly smiles. The man turns around but Max grabs his neck and breaks it. The man falls to the ground.

SH!Magnus is able to move again and turns to see where the demon is. Warlock!Alec is standing in front of him, his back to SH!Magnus. Warlock!Alec sends a fireball at the demon. The demon explodes.

Warlock!Alec turns around, "Are you okay?"

SH!Magnus nods, "Yes, thank you." He kisses Warlock!Alec.

Warlock!Alec smiles and holds him close.

Max giggles. He sees something out of the corner of his eye. Another demon is coming at his other world fathers, "Look out."

Warlock!Alec calmly turns around and sends a fireball at the demon. He winks at Max, "I had it under control."

Max nods, "Yeah okay. Let's get out of here."

"My loft?"

Max nods. Warlock!Alec takes SH!Magnus' hand and opens a portal. Max runs over and joins them. They leave the park and return to the loft.

Max goes over to the kitchen table and sits down. He types on his laptop.

SH!Magnus looks around the loft, "Nice place."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Thank you. Coffee?"

"By the angel, yes please."

Max wrinkles his nose, seeing his 'fathers' kiss is awesome no matter what the world, but hearing his 'Poppa' say 'by the angel', is just as weird as seeing his 'Daddy' throw fireballs. He smiles at Warlock!Alec as a mug of coffee is placed in front of him, "Thanks."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "You earned it." He pulls out a chair for SH!Magnus then sits next to him. They drink their coffee as Max reads.

Max taps on the keyboard, "Valentine got the Mortal Cup after his men killed Aunt Clary and Jocelyn. We just need to find Valentine."

SH!Magnus sighs, "We have been trying to find Valentine for years."

Max sips his coffee and thinks aloud, "Alec, you live in Poppa's loft and Magnus was in Daddy's room in the Institute."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Aldertree, Raj, Lamar, Robert, Catarina, none of them change in all of the worlds I've been to."

Warlock!Alec interrupts, "You know Catarina?"

Max nods, "She has known Poppa for a long time and adores Daddy."

"Oh"

Max continues, "With the exception of Valentine in that world Aunt Clary visited, the bad guys are always bad and the good guys are always good."

"Again, so?"

"So, maybe Valentine is in the same place he was in my world." Max starts typing.

SH!Magnus looks at Warlock!Alec, "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Warlock!Alec laughs and kisses him, "Kind of, but as long as  _ **he**_  knows what he is talking about, we are good."

"Oh."

Max smiles and sits back, "I know where Valentine is."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Excellent. Now we need a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max, Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus step out of the portal into an empty room. They walk into the hallway and start walking down the hall. They enter a main room.

Valentine turns around, "How did you find me?"

SH!Magnus smiles, "It doesn't matter. We are bringing you to the Clave for your crimes against DownWorlders."

Valentine laughs, "We'll see about that." He picks the Mortal Cup up off the table and raises it. Before he can summon demons, Warlock!Alec throws a fireball at him. The Cup falls to the floor. Max snaps his fingers and the Cup is in his hand.

Valentine sneers, "Give that back to me, warlock."

Max glares at him, "Rude." He flicks his wrist and the Cup disappears.

"Damn warlocks." Valentine picks his seraph blade off the table and advances towards them.

SH!Magnus brings out his seraph blade and steps in front of Max and Warlock!Alec. As Valentine and SH!Magnus fight, ShadowHunters run into the room to help Valentine. Max and Warlock!Alec easily take care of them with fireballs.

SH!Magnus knocks Valentine to the floor and disarms him. Valentine has his back to SH!Magnus as he pulls a syringe out of his pocket and slowly stands up. SH!Magnus reaches for Valentine's arm. Max sees the syringe in his hand and creates a fireball but Warlock!Alec is faster and throws one as he runs towards SH!Magnus.

Valentine bursts into flames and steps towards SH!Magnus. Warlock!Alec grabs SH!Magnus and pulls him close, as Max throws up a protective barrier. Valentine screams in pain as he burns to death.

Max sniffs, "I think we're done here."

SH!Magnus asks, "And the Cup?"

"I don't trust Aldertree."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Give it to me, I'll keep it safe." Max snaps his fingers, the Cup is in Warlock!Alec's hand. He flicks his hand and the Cup disappears again, "It is safely put away until we ever need it."

SH!Magnus nods, "Good."

Max smiles, "I just need to get my laptop from the loft and I can go home."

Warlock!Alec looks at SH!Magnus, "Portal back to the Institute?"

SH!Magnus kisses him, "Loft sounds good to me."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Excellent." He opens a portal and they leave the warehouse.

Max walks over to the table and grabs his laptop. He smiles at Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus kissing, "I'll be leaving now."

Warlock!Alec walks over to him, "Max, thank you so much."

Max hugs him, "You are very welcome, Alec."

SH!Magnus nods, "Yes, I'm still a bit confused, but thank you Max."

Max smiles as he hugs him, "Alec will try to explain."

SH!Magnus nods, "I hope he does."

Warlock!Alec winks at him, "Oh I will."

Max wrinkles his nose, "Yeah, time for me to go." He hugs both men again, opens a portal and leaves the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out of the portal into the living room of the loft. Magnus is sitting at the kitchen table. Max smiles at him, "Hello, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Max, did you have fun?"

Max giggles, "Fun? I guess so."

Magnus weakly laughs, "What kind of world was this one?"

Max shakes his head as he grabs a plate from the cabinet and fills it from the containers on the table, "Poppa, it was Bizarro World. You were a ShadowHunter and Daddy was a warlock."

"A ShadowHunter, me? With runes?"

Max grabs a bottle of water from the fridge then sits down, "Yes Poppa, you had runes and let me tell you, it freaked me out. But what freaked me out even more, was Daddy doing magic."

"Magic?"

Max nods, "Opening portals. Creating fireballs. Bizarro World."

"It does sound bizarre."

Max sighs, "Daddy's still in Idris?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. It's almost eight and he isn't home yet."

"The Clave is stressing my Daddy with these long ass meetings. He better be off the rest of the week."

Magnus nods, "I'll make sure he stays home."

"Do we expect him home by bedtime?"

"Hopefully, Max."

Max glances at the empty martini glass on the table, "You had a few of those?"

"Yes, I don't like coming home and not knowing where everybody is."

Max stands and walks over to Magnus. He hugs his father, "Sorry, Poppa."

Magnus holds him tight, "It's okay, Max. You know how I get when Alec is out of rune coverage."

"You can't track Daddy when he is in Idris?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I can sense that he is there, but I can't get a location to open a portal to him."

"Not good."

"Exactly."

"You finished eating, Poppa?"

"I barely ate anything, Max. Lots of leftovers for Alec."

Max giggles, "By the time Daddy gets home, he won't want food, just your headache potion." He starts clearing the table.

Magnus nods, "I have a glass on standby when he gets home."

Max nods, "Tv?"

"I guess so." Magnus stands up. They walk to the sofa and sit down.

"What do you want to watch?"

" _When is my husband getting home_?"

Max giggles and kisses his father's cheek, "That will be on soon, but until it is, there's a  **Friends**  marathon on."

Magnus shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

Max puts the tv on and leans against Magnus' arm, "Even in Bizarro World, as soon as you looked at each other, it was a done deal."

Magnus rests his head on Max's, "That's good to know, Max."

They watch  **Friends**  until the door opens and a tired Alec walks slowly into the loft.

Magnus quickly gets to his feet and runs to him. He holds his husband tight and kisses him. Alec closes his eyes and relaxes in Magnus' embrace, "Thank the angel, I'm finally home."

Max runs over to his fathers and holds them, "The Clave and I are going to have a serious talk about them stressing out my Daddy."

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "The Clave are idiots, you can't fix that, Max." He kisses Alec, "Alexander, please tell me, you're home the rest of the week."

Alec nods, "I've already told Izzy, she's in charge and not to bother me unless Godzilla, King Kong and the Loch Ness monster are attacking the city."

Max giggles, "All three of them, Daddy?"

"Uh huh. If it's only one or two of them, she can handle it, but if all three show up, then I guess I gotta get to work."

Magnus holds him, "Hungry?"

"They had food there."

"Headache remedy?"

"Yes, please."

Magnus holds out a hand and a glass appears. Alec takes it with a grateful kiss and drinks. He hands the empty glass back to Magnus, who makes it disappear. Magnus kisses Alec's forehead, "Bed?"

"Yes, for the next week or so."

Max shakes his head, "Clave needs to cut this shit out."

Magnus sighs, "It doesn't happen that often, Max."

"Blah, it happens too much." He kisses Alec's cheek, "Night Daddy."

"Night, blueberry." He walks towards his and Magnus' bedroom.

Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Who said, I'm going to bed?"

Max giggles, "Right. Daddy is finally home. You are going to sit and watch the news, while he goes to sleep?"

"Yes."

Max rolls his eyes, "Yeah okay. And the next world I visit, Daddy is going to marry Raj."

"Over my dead body."

Max giggles as he walks to the sofa, "Exactly."

Magnus sniffs, "Young man, I have connections in the Institute."

"So do I."

"But they like me more."

"Yeah, Poppa being all badass, now that Daddy is home."

"I'll send you to your Aunt's."

"I'll tell Catarina."

"Are you two done? I'm trying to sleep in here." Alec, in sleeping pants and a tshirt, is standing by the bedroom door.

Max giggles, "Poppa started."

Alec shakes his head, "Say good night, Magnus." He grabs Magnus' hand and pulls him into the room.

Magnus smiles, "Good night, Max."

Max giggles, "Night Poppa."

Alec lets Magnus' hand go and gets back in bed. Magnus changes into his sleep clothes and joins him. He rests his head on Alec's chest with a sigh. Alec kisses the top of his head and holds him. Magnus holds him tight, "Night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, there is more to this story.


	3. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells his fathers about his latest adventure.

Fluffy goodness time with the Lightwood-Bane Family.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and smiles. Waking up in Alec's arms is always a pleasant way to start the day. And knowing that Alec is home for the rest of the week makes it even better to enjoy the morning.

Magnus glances up, Alec is still fast asleep. Magnus snuggles closer and listens to his husband's heart beating.

Magnus has loved many in his long life but very few of them have loved him in return. And those that did, eventually left Magnus alone again. Either by dying or walking away from somebody who never aged, as they did.

Magnus knew that Alec would be added to the list of those that loved and left him, but he was not prepared to lose his soulmate after only twenty years together. Magnus closes his eyes and listens to Alec's heart beating. It's easy to think about that horrible day and the hour or so, when his world crashed down, when he has Alec safe and sound in his arms.

As the arms around him tighten, Magnus' smile brightens. He looks up into Alec's bright eyes and leans closer for a kiss., "Morning, Alexander."

"Good morning, Magnus."

Magnus smiles and rubs his nose against Alec's morning stubble, "You are mine."

Alec laughs, "I'm always yours."

"True, but you don't have to run to the Institute until Monday morning."

"Unless New York gets attacked."

"If the demons know what is good for them, they will keep out of my city until Monday."

Alec laughs and leans over for another kiss, "Max go on an adventure?"

Magnus laughs, "Oh yes he did."

"That bad?"

"You were a warlock."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Warlock? I did magic and shit?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes magic and  _shit_."

"And you?"

Magnus smiles, "Obviously if you were a warlock, I would have been a ShadowHunter."

Alec laughs, "With runes?"

"Have you met a ShadowHunter without runes?"

Alec smiles, "Max loves runes."

Magnus nods, "Yes he does, but not on me."

Alec laughs, "Poor Max."

"Yes, I was too distracted with you being in Idris to get all the gory details but I'm sure he can't wait to tell us now."

Alec kisses him, "I was kind of hoping to spend some 'us time' with my favorite warlock."

"Hmm. I do like 'us time' with my favorite ShadowHunter, but first we should spend quality time with our son."

"Good point. Breakfast with my second favorite warlock then the rest of the day spent with you."

Magnus kisses him, "Excellent plan." They kiss for a few minutes. Magnus laughs, "Alexander, Max."

Alec laughs, "Yes." He kisses Magnus one more time, then gets out of the bed. Magnus also gets out the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is putting a plate of bagels with cream cheese on the table when Magnus and Alec step out of their bedroom. Max fills three mugs with coffee and puts them on the table.

He giggles at his fathers, "It's about time you got out of bed. My lazy fathers." He walks over and kisses both of his fathers' cheeks.

Magnus smiles, "Alec didn't have to rush to get to the Institute, so I wasn't in a rush to let him get out of bed." He sits at the table.

Alec laughs as Max shakes his head, "We just talked Max, that's all." He sits next to Magnus.

Max smirks, "Yeah, 'talked'." He sits across from his fathers.

Magnus laughs, "I told Alec what little I knew about your latest bizarre adventure."

Max turns to Alec, "Yes, Daddy, it was bizarre with a side order of  _weird_ , wrapped up in  _strange_ , with a bow of  _hell no_."

Alec smiles, "Sounds like a place to avoid."

Max giggles, "There were a few good moments. Like when Magnus and Alec instantly fell in love."

"So, Alec didn't marry Raj?"

Max giggles as Magnus rolls his eyes, "That was me being funny, because Poppa was being silly."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Hmm, silly Poppa."

Magnus purrs, "You forgot to shave." He rubs his nose against Alec's cheek.

"You were in a hurry to hear about Max's latest adventure."

"Only because I'm in a hurry to get to 'us time'."

Max clears his throat, "If you could stop getting distracted by each other, I would tell you."

Alec smiles, "Sorry blueberry."

Max smiles, "It's okay, Daddy. So, I arrived in the loft and knew I wasn't here right away."

Magnus asks, "Big differences?"

Max nods, "The furniture was the same, but everything was covered in black leather."

Magnus laughs, "Somebody has a kink."

Max nods, "And the bar and coffee table were gone."

"The bar was gone? Damn, what the hell did I drink then?"

Max giggles, "The loft belonged to Alec, Poppa. He had a Keurig machine."

Alec laughs, "I guess the warlock gets the loft."

Max nods, "Magnus the ShadowHunter was in your room in the Institute, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "That sounds so funny,  _Magnus the ShadowHunter_."

Alec laughs, "It does. So, blueberry, considering he changed the look of the loft, what did Warlock me look like?"

Max shakes his head, "Daddy, his hair was cut real short. He had rings going up his ear, rings on his fingers. Oh and he was wearing red leather pants."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Red leather pants?'

Max giggles, "Yes, Poppa."

Magnus looks at Alec, "Hmm, red leather pants..."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Don't get any ideas, Magnus."

Magnus laughs, then rubs his nose against Alec's cheek. He purrs, "I'm not giving up bearded Alec for red leather pants."

"That's good to know."

Max giggles, "Poppa, stop getting distracted by Daddy."

"He has been distracting me for over twenty years, Max, I doubt if that will ever stop."

Alec kisses him, "You need to control yourself, Magnus."

Magnus pouts, "Fine." He moves his chair a few inches away from Alec and folds his hands in his lap, "I'll try to be good, continue Max."

Max giggles, "Yeah, try real hard, Poppa."

"Wait, you said Alec had his hair cut short?"

Max rolls his eyes, 'Yes Poppa."

"But it was still long enough to play with?"

Max giggles, "Not really."

"Oh hell no."

Max laughs, "Even when he was a boy, you liked playing with Daddy's hair."

Alec laughs, "Yes, I remember that. Wasn't that when you woke up in the orphanage?"

Max nods, "Maxine and her fathers helped me fix things. Poppa showed up and it was definitely an unconscious thing when he started playing with your hair."

Magnus nods, "His head was there and it seemed like a thing to do."

"You just like touching Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Yes I do." He moves his chair closer to Alec and with a purr, rubs his nose against Alec's stubble, "Max, you need to move this along."

"Poppa, I'm trying but you keep getting distracted and I saw you move closer to Daddy."

"I wasn't hiding the fact."

Alec kisses his husband, "Magnus, maybe you should take a cold shower."

"Only if you'll join me."

Alec laughs as Max covers his ears and groans. Alec smiles, "Blueberry, ignore him. If I was a warlock, what about Izzy and Jace?"

Max sighs, "Aunt Izzy didn't exist. Warlock you had a mother named Maryse, but there was no mention of 'Robert'. Uncle Jace was left at the Institute when he was a boy and raised there. He never got a parabatai and was killed when he was twenty by a forsaken."

"By the angel, what about Clary?"

"Valentine's men killed her and Jocelyn."

Magnus leans against the table, "Wait a minute, Max. The  _Lightwoods_  are a powerful and established ShadowHunter family."

Max shrugs, "Not in this world. There's only Maryse and Alec. She died when he was ten."

"So the  _Bane_  family took over?"

"Oh no, Poppa. Magnus' parents were both ShadowHunters, but they were killed by demons when he was five. He had no siblings and from what I read, both his parents were orphans. I couldn't find anything about his grandparents."

"Strange."

Max nods, "I thought so. Anyway, I found out that Magnus was killed by a demon."

"Killed by a demon, how?"

Max fiddles with his mug, "His throat was slashed."

Magnus gasps and reaches for Alec's hand. He runs a thumb across Alec's fingers, "Just like Alexander..."

Max nods, "And Maxine's Daddy. Yes, Poppa. It was a trap. Valentine had the Mortal Cup and Zachary was there to keep Magnus from defending himself."

Magnus' cat eyes flash, "Zachary, that asshole. Then what happened?"

"I broke his skinny neck and Warlock!Alec took care of the demons."

"With fireballs?"

Max shudders, "Yes, Poppa, freaked me out, seeing 'Daddy' creating fireballs."

Alec laughs, "It's freaking me out, HEARING about it, so I can't imagine how strange it would have been seeing it."

Max nods, "I'm not sure what freaked me out more, Daddy, seeing you throw fireballs, or seeing Poppa with runes."

"But you like runes, blueberry."

"Yes Daddy, on you, but seeing them on Poppa, nope."

Alec laughs, "Yes, that would probably freak me out as well. Are they going to live happily ever after?"

Max smiles, "I left them in Alec's loft. They were distracted by each other." He giggles.

Magnus nods, "Good. That's it?"

"Yes, Poppa, that's it."

"Even better." Magnus grabs Alec's hand and stands up, "Somebody owes me some serious 'us time'."

Alec laughs as he stands, "Blueberry, decide what you want for dinner."

Max giggles, "Okay, Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Yes, dinner." He pulls Alec towards their room.

Max clears the table and goes into his room.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Too fluffy?

LOL, never have too much fluffy goodness.

Anyway, yes there is more to this story.


	4. The AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's return to Bizarro World.

Let's see what Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus are up to.

**A/N:** I knew how I wanted to begin this chapter, but I was stuck on what to do afterwards. Then it came to me this morning, but man it's dark, ergo the new rating on this fanfic. Violence and strong language. Basically an innocent is killed because of prejudice. But he is avenged. I know it's vague, but bear with me.

Hopefully you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

SH!Magnus smiles as he and Warlock!Alec walk through Central Park. He hasn't stopped smiling since the warlock walked into his life. It's the end of September, less than a couple of weeks until their wedding day.

SH!Magnus squeezes his husband-to-be's hand and gets a bright smile in return. Talk about whirlwind romances. From the moment Warlock!Alec and Max stepped into his room to now, he still has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. He thought the man was kidding when he told SH!Magnus, that they needed to go on a  _few_  dates before they got married. On their fourth date, Warlock!Alec proposed with a gorgeous ring.

A silver band with a row of blue diamonds in the center of it.

SH!Magnus could only shake his head, which confused his boyfriend. But he eventually said 'yes' to Warlock!Alec's relief.

Now here they are walking through Central Park, plans are all complete and everything is ready for the big day. The ceremony is in the Institute, the Clave has approved their marriage.

At first SH!Magnus was flat out told that his marriage to a DownWorlder wasn't going to be sanctioned by the Clave, but later that week, they changed their mind. SH!Magnus was never told a reason for the about face, but he wonders if Max had anything to do with it.

He looks at Warlock!Alec and sighs happily.

His husband-to-be smiles, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I love you."

Warlock!Alec laughs, "I want my penny back, that's not news to me." He stops, pulls SH!Magnus into his arms and kisses him, "I love you too."

After kissing for a while, they resume walking.

SH!Magnus only remembers his parents because of a handful of pictures from when he was a child. Other than that, he only knows living in the Institute. The only 'affection' he remembers getting, was approval from his instructors.

Until he met a warlock. Two actually.

SH!Magnus smiles and wonders if he will ever meet the men who made Max so wonderful.

Warlock!Alec glances at him and laughs, "I do like to see you smile."

SH!Magnus stops and pulls him close. They kiss, "You make me smile."

They stand there, holding each other and kissing.

An energy ball is thrown at them and they are forced apart.

Warlock!Alec quickly gets to his feet, as his eyes go black. He glares at their attacker, "Lamar, what is the meaning of this?"

Lamar points at SH!Magnus, who gets to his feet seraph blade in hand, "You really need to ask me that?"

"Who I'm with is none of your business."

"Right. But all these years you have cursed out ShadowHunters, and yet here you are, about to marry one of them."

Warlock!Alec glares at him. He prepares to attack, but Lamar snaps his fingers and handcuffs appear on Warlock!Alec's wrists. Warlock!Alec's eyes narrow, "Coward, remove these at once."

Aldertree and Raj walk over. SH!Magnus nods, "Good, you can arrest that man for attacking us."

Aldertree laughs, "Arrest him? Why would I do that, when he's working for me."

"Working for you? You are a ShadowHunter, you took an oath to protect."

"Being a ShadowHunter isn't always about being 'good', Magnus."

"Of course it is."

Aldertree shakes his head. He glances at Raj, "End this."

Raj sneers, "Gladly." He walks towards SH!Magnus.

Warlock!Alec takes a step to protect his future husband but is stopped by a barrier. He screams as Raj gets closer to SH!Magnus.

SH!Magnus tries to lift his arm but can't. He glares at Lamar, who smiles at him. He is once again unable to move because of a warlock. He watches Raj get closer to him and hopes that his death is quick. He looks at Warlock!Alec, "I love you."

Warlock!Alec screams and tries to push through the barrier with his cuffed hands. Tears roll down his face in defeat as he realizes that he is powerless to save the man he loves.

Raj is two arms length away from SH!Magnus when an arrow goes through his head. He falls face down into the grass, dead.

Aldertree and Lamar turn around and stare at who is standing there.

Aldertree yells, "As the Head of the Institute, I order you to stand down, ShadowHunter."

Alec laughs coldly, "Well, since  _ **I'm**_  the Head of the Institute in my world, your 'orders' don't mean shit to me."

Max nods, "Also Daddy, he's dead in our world."

Alec nods, "Good point, Max."

Magnus sniffs, "Both of them are dead."

Max smiles, "Three dead losers in all the worlds."

Lamar sneers, "I will destroy you." He raises his hand, but Max and Magnus are faster. They hit Lamar with fireballs and he bursts into flames. Aldertree steps closer to SH!Magnus, but Alec fires an arrow that hits him in the ankle. Aldertree falls to the ground.

SH!Magnus, able to move again with Lamar dead, walks over to Aldertree, "We are the good guys."

Aldertree sits up and sneers up at him, "Not when you insist on being with one of  _them_."

SH!Magnus nods, "So be it." He stabs Aldertree through the heart.

Magnus flicks his hand and removes the handcuffs from Warlock!Alec's wrists. SH!Magnus walks over to him, they kiss and hold each other.

Max smiles at his father, "Garbage duty, Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "Please, blueberry. We don't want to leave litter in the park."

Max giggles as he opens a portal next to Raj and with an energy ball, pushes his dead body through it. He does the same with Aldertree's corpse. "Trash is taken care of."

"Good job, blueberry."

Max and his fathers walk over to SH!Magnus and Warlock!Alec.

Warlock!Alec holds out his hand to Alec, "Runes look good on me."

Alec laughs, "Thanks."

Magnus shakes hands with SH!Magnus, "No offensive, but they don't look good on me."

SH!Magnus laughs, "None taken."

Max smiles, "I love my fathers, just the way they are."

Warlock!Alec nods, "As you should. Thank you for showing up in time to save Magnus."

"You're welcome."

SH!Magnus hugs Max, "Yes, thank you."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "You should be proud of Max."

Alec nods, "We are."

Magnus smiles, "Max is a blessing."

Max giggles, "I'm the one that was blessed."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Most warlock babies who show a mark at birth aren't so lucky to find a happy home."

Magnus nods, "Blue babies aren't welcomed by mundanes."

Alec quickly turns and walks away from the group. Magnus stares at his back, his thumb rubbing against his fingers.

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "He had some drama at the Institute this morning. I didn't get all the details but I guess it's still bothering him." He glances around the park, and keeps an eye on Alec, as he continues to walk further away from the group.

SH!Magnus reaches for Warlock!Alec's hand, "We appreciate him coming to help us."

"He insisted. Alexander is a good man."

Max glances at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, Max." Max runs and catches up to Alec. Magnus relaxes when Max grabs Alec's arm and stops him. Alec holds Max tight.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Magnus nods as Max and Alec walk back, "Once we get home, he'll tell me what is bothering him."

"Good."

Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "Sorry about that."

Magnus holds him, "Nothing to apologize for, Alexander. Ready to go home?"

Alec nods, "It has been a long day."

Magnus kisses him, "Max, time to say goodbye."

Max hugs his other fathers and opens a portal. The men shake hands. Max and his fathers walk through the portal.

SH!Magnus kisses his husband-to-be, "Is that how I look when I look at you?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Yes it is."

"Good, just checking." He sighs, "I wonder who is going to be the Head now that Aldertree is dead."

"You?"

"By the angel, no."

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "Guess they will have to appoint somebody."

"Guess so."

"Ready to go home?"

SH!Magnus kisses him, "Yes, please."

Warlock!Alec smiles and opens a portal. Hand in hand, they walk through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and his fathers arrive back in their loft.

Alec stretches as he walks to their bedroom. Magnus smiles as he watches. Max giggles.

Magnus glances at Max, "What? I like looking at my husband."

Max giggles, "Really, I never noticed."

"You get your sarcasm from your father."

Max giggles, "Which one?"

Magnus laughs, "Both."

Max giggles. He walks over to the kitchen table and closes his laptop, "I thought I left it on."

"You must have turned it off automatically."

Max nods, "I must have."

Magnus glances at their bedroom, "I wonder what Alec is doing?" He walks over and peeks in. He is surprised to see Alec in bed, his back to the door. Magnus sighs and secures the loft, "Guess it's time for bed."

Max walks over and kisses his cheek, "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's fine, just stressed over something that happened this morning."

"Whoever is giving him stress better stop or else."

Magnus hugs him, "Once I know, then you will know."

Max nods, "Good."

"Night, blueberry."

"Night, Poppa." Max grabs his laptop off the table and goes into his room.

Magnus walks into their bedroom and changes into his sleep clothes. He gets in the bed. He presses his chest against Alec's back and wraps his arms around him. He rests his right hand over Alec's heart and kisses the back of his husband's neck. Alec holds his hand.

Magnus squeezes his hand, "You okay?"

"Not really."

Magnus closes his eyes and holds Alec tighter, "Wanna talk about it?"

Alec is quiet for a few minutes then he whispers, "He killed a baby."

"Who killed a baby?"

"Brandon Weatherspoon."

"A ShadowHunter?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Warlock baby."

Magnus presses closer to Alec, "Where is he now?"

"Cell in the basement."

"Oh."

Alec turns around, he has tears running down his face, "A baby, Magnus, what the hell did a baby do to him?"

Magnus pulls Alec close to him and holds him tight, "Alexander, it's hard to understand the hate some people have in their hearts."

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest, "He walked into the Institute holding the baby. He said he found the baby in a trash can. The baby was dead. A gorgeous baby boy. I told Izzy to find out what killed the baby because it wasn't right for the baby to be dead. She examined him and told me that the baby had been suffocated. Magnus, who suffocates a baby? An innocent little baby."

Alec takes a deep breath and continues, "When I asked the bastard, what happened to the baby, he confessed to killing him. He was fucking proud of himself, Magnus. This piece of shit doesn't deserve to be a ShadowHunter. Izzy had to get in between us. I had to call Jace to get the piece of shit out of my office." Alec sobs and holds Magnus, "Beautiful baby boy, his only 'crime' was having webbed hands and feet."

Magnus holds him, "What is going to happened to Weatherspoon?"

"The Clave thinks that deruning will be punishment enough."

"Because he was a warlock baby."

Alec nods, "My hands are tied. The Clave thinks I'm 'bias' when it comes to warlocks, so he is being sent to Idris in the morning for his 'punishment'."

Magnus holds him tight, "Just when you think the Clave has finally put aside their bullshit, something like this happens and it shows that nothing has changed."

"His punishment should fit his crime."

Magnus kisses him, "You're a good man, Alexander Lightwood. Get some rest."

Alec sighs, "I'll try." He closes his eyes.

Magnus holds him tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brandon Weatherspoon stares at the cell door as he hears footsteps. He wonders which Lightwood is going to walk through the door. The Head of the Institute? His sister? His parabatai?

All three of them looked at him with murder in their eyes. Especially Alec.

Brandon stands and palms the knife he had in his pocket. Jace demanded his stele but never checked him for other weapons. If he is dying, he is going to make sure he doesn't die alone.

The door opens, Brandon looks at his visitor with disgust, "Warlock, if I am going to die, then I should be killed by one of my own."

Max sneers, "You don't deserve to be killed by a ShadowHunter."

"There is no honor being killed by a warlock."

"You don't deserve honor."

Brandon sniffs, waves his hand and sits down, "Go away."

Max walks into the cell, "Fuck you."

Brandon throws the knife. Max calmly flicks his wrist and it vanishes. Brandon jumps off the bed. Max flicks his wrist again and Brandon is sent backwards head first into the wall. He falls to the floor, his head at an angle. Max walks over and checks for a pulse. Brandon is dead.

Max nods and turns towards the door. Izzy smiles, "Thank you, Max."

He smiles and walks over to her, "You're welcome, Aunt Izzy." He kisses her cheek and walks out the cell.

She glares at the dead body and leaves the cell, pulling the door closed. When the Clave representatives arrive to claim him in a few hours, they are in for a big surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out of the portal into the living room. He resecures the loft and walks to his fathers' bedroom.

Magnus opens his eyes, "Is it done?"

Max nods as he walks around the bed. Alec is asleep. "The bastard is dead."

"Good."

Max eyes the space behind his father. Magnus smiles, "Special invitation?"

Max quietly giggles as he changes into his sleep clothes. He gets in the bed and rests his head against Alec's back, "Stressing the people I love pisses me off."

Magnus squeezes his arm, "You have my temper."

Max whispers, "Poppa, why would his Mama put him in a garbage can?"

Magnus rubs his back, "I don't know, Max. Your Mama left you at the Institute. Maxine's Mama left her here at the loft. I can't imagine what these women thought when they gave birth to a warlock baby. My Mama didn't realize what I was until my cat eyes showed up. But this little guy, you, Maxine, it was obvious that you weren't mundane babies."

"Daddy would have bought him home?"

Magnus smiles, "Without a doubt, he would have. Izzy, Jace, Clary, any of our friends found him and your Daddy would have claimed him right away."

"The bastard didn't deserve to live."

"No he didn't but the Clave still has a way to go until they completely join us in the 21st century."

"The Clave is on my shit list."

Magnus smiles, "It doesn't take much to get on your shit list."

Max nods, "Upsetting my Daddy is reason enough."

Magnus nods, "Oh yes, upsetting my husband, is a surefire way to piss me off as well."

"It has been a long day, Poppa."

"Yes it has. Let's try to get some sleep, Max."

"Night, Poppa."

"Night, Max."

They fall asleep with their favorite ShadowHunter safe in between them.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure if other tags/warnings need to be added to this, comments?


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Weatherspoon's body is found.

Time to tie up a few ends.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, his husband and son are still asleep. He holds both of them tight and once again, thanks Mistress Destiny for bringing them to him.

A few minutes later, Max opens his eyes and smiles at his father, "Morning, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Morning, Max."

Alec wakes with a sigh. He glances behind him, "Why is Max here?"

Magnus laughs, "He was worried about you last night and decided to join us."

"Oh."

Max giggles as he gets out the bed and stretches, "Guess I'll wake up the Keurig machine."

"Good idea, blueberry."

Max giggles as he leaves the room.

Alec kisses his husband, "Good morning."

Magnus smiles, "Good morning." They kiss until Alec's phone rings.

With a groan, Alec grabs it from the nightstand and looks at the screen.  **Izzy**. Sitting up, he answers it, "Morning, Izzy. What's the matter?"

"Sorry, to bother you, Alec. But something has come up."

"It's Saturday."

"I know, big brother."

Alec sighs, "Is it important?"

A man answers, "Yes, it is. You need to get here now."

Alec glares at the phone, "Consul Reubins, whatever the problem is, Isabelle can handle it."

"No she can't."

Alec closes his eyes, "Fine." He ends the call and throws off the covers. He gets out the bed and changes his clothes.

Magnus sits up, "It's bad enough they keep you in Idris all day long with their endless meetings, now they bother you on a Saturday."

"Don't start, Magnus." Dressed, Alec walks out the room.

Magnus takes a deep breath and gets out the bed. He follows Alec out the room and grabs his arm. He holds Alec tight, "I'm sorry." He kisses his husband.

"I'm sorry too. I just want to relax with you and Max for a couple of days, but now I gotta go back and deal with shit."

Max walks over with a mug of coffee, "What's going on?"

Alec takes the mug and kisses Max's forehead, "Thanks blueberry." He takes a sip.

Magnus sighs, "Alec has to go to the Institute."

"Why?"

Magnus shrugs, "Who knows with the Clave."

"But Poppa, it's Saturday."

"We know, Max."

Max shakes his head, "The Clave is getting on my last nerve."

Alec finishes his coffee. Max takes the empty mug from him. Alec hugs his son, "Hopefully this won't take all day."

Magnus nods, "It better not. Let them know, you are taking Monday off."

Alec rolls his eyes, "They won't allow that."

"I'm not asking for their permission."

Alec smiles and kisses him, "I love you."

Magnus smiles, "I love you. And don't think I won't show up to bring you back."

Alec laughs, "I'm counting on it."

Magnus nods, "Good." He opens a portal and after another kiss, Alec leaves.

Once the portal closes, Max looks at his father, "Poppa, this is about Weatherspoon, right?"

Magnus nods, "I would bet on it."

"Maybe we should have told Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Alec's reaction needs to be real, he can't know beforehand what he is walking into."

Max nods, "I guess you are right. But how are you going to keep Daddy home on Monday?"

Magnus smiles, "Easy, I'll take him to another world, this way they can't call him."

Max giggles, "That's evil, Poppa."

"Yes it is. If they can keep him all day in Idris out of the love rune's range, than I can keep him out of cellphone range."

"Like a honeymoon."

Magnus laughs, "Something like that."

"But what if Daddy doesn't agree to go."

Magnus smiles, "I can get him to agree."

"What about me?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "You can go as well. I'll find us a nice motel to stay in and you can do whatever you want."

"The Clave will be pissed."

"Like you care?"

Max giggles, "No."

"Let's have breakfast, then I will collect my husband."

Max nods, "And nobody better stand in your way."

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec steps out the portal and walks into the War Room. Izzy and Jace are leaning against the table.

Consul Reubins walks over to Alec, "It's about time you got here."

Alec glares at him, "What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until Monday?"

"It's better for you to see."

Alec shakes his head and walks to the elevators, "Fine, let's get this over with, so that I can go back home."

Izzy goes to walk beside him, but Reubins tries to shove her aside. Jace grabs his arm. Izzy catches up to her brother. Jace lets the Consul go and calmly catches up to Izzy and Alec.

The three Lightwoods step into the elevator and wait for Reubins. He pushes the basement button and the elevator doors close. The elevator gets to the floor and Jace holds the Consul's arm until Alec and Izzy step out.

Reubins glares at Jace, "Was that really necessary?"

Jace shrugs, "Not really, but it made me happy."

Alec glares at Reubins, "Why are we down here?"

Reubins leads the way to Weatherspoon's cell, "You know why."

Alec rolls his eyes as he, Izzy and Jace follow him down the corridor, "If I knew why, I wouldn't have asked."

They get to the cell, the door is open and Reubins steps aside so that Alec can walk in first. Alec sees Weatherspoon lying dead on the floor. His neck obviously broken. Alec stares at Reubins, "By the angel, what happened?"

Reubins nods, "That's a good question. We showed up to take him to Idris and found him dead. The cameras have been shut off and when we put them back on, there was no footage. I want to know who killed him."

Alec shakes his head, "Who cares who killed him. He's dead. Justice has been served." Alec walks out. Izzy smirks at Reubins and follows her brother out the cell.

Reubins runs after Alec and steps in his way. Jace strides over and puts himself between the two men. He pushes Reubins away from Alec, "Back away from him."

Alec squeezes Jace's arm, "It's okay, Jace. Consul, what is it now?"

"I told you, I want to know who did this."

"What difference does it matter, Weatherspoon has been properly punished for his crime, case closed."

"There is a murderer in the Institute."

Jace rolls his eyes as Izzy walks over. She glares at Reubins, "There was a murderer in that cell."

Reubins ignores them and tells Alec, "Somebody knew how to shut down the cameras. He was able to get into the cell and over power a ShadowHunter. This case isn't closed until I find out who that person is."

Alec coldly says, "That ShadowHunter murdered a baby."

Reubins looks at him in disgust, "Yeah right,  _a baby_ , then why did its mother put it in the garbage?"

Izzy grabs Alec's arm as he takes a step closer to the Consul, "HIS mother was probably in shock after seeing HIM. We aren't supposed to pick and choose who we protect."

"And you are supposed to put the well being of ShadowHunters before that of warlocks."

Alec's eyes narrow, "What are you implying, Consul?"

"Not implying anything, just stating the obvious. You care more about a dead warlock baby, then about a dead ShadowHunter."

Alec shakes his head, "You really don't get it, do you? You probably will never get it." He turns to his sister, "Examine him and get me a report."

She nods, "I'll get it done as quick as I can, so you can get back to Magnus and Max."

"Thanks Izzy, I'll be in my office." He walks to the elevators as Izzy takes out her phone to see if anybody is available to help her.

Consul Reubins walks after Alec and grabs his arm. Jace strides over and grabs the Consul by his throat. Reubins glares at Jace, "Unhand me."

Jace nods, "Unhand him."

Consul lets Alec go. Jace takes his hand off Reubins neck and pushes him away from his parabatai. Reubins glares at the two men, "This isn't over." He gets in the elevator and the doors close.

Jace sneers, "Asshole."

Alec laughs, "Jace, he's still the Consul."

"He's still an asshole."

"Never said he wasn't."

"I'll help Izzy."

"Thanks, Jace." Alec gets in an elevator and goes upstairs to his office. He steps out the elevator and walks into his office.

Magnus is leaning against his desk. He immediately straightens up when Alec walks in, "Coffee or headache remedy?"

Alec sighs, "Kiss?"

Magnus smiles as he walks over to his husband, "My pleasure." He puts his arms around Alec and gently kisses him. Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' with a sigh. Magnus asks, "So what was the big deal?"

"Weatherspoon is dead."

"Oh? How?"

Alec closes his eyes, "His neck is broken. The cameras were shut off. Reubins insists on finding out who did it."

"And you?"

Alec sighs, "I just want to go home."

Magnus glances up and sees Reubins walk into the office. He holds Alec tight, "We have company."

Alec sighs as he looks, "By the angel, Consul, now what?"

Reubins nods at Magnus, "Leave us."

Magnus laughs, "Not going to happen."

"This is official ShadowHunter business."

Magnus kisses Alec, then calmly walks over to the sofa. He flicks his hand and a book appears. He sits down, "I'll be over here reading, go about your ShadowHunter business."

"Bane, leave this room."

Magnus' eyes narrow, "If I leave, I'm taking Alexander with me."

Reubins shakes his head and reaches for Alec. His hand is stopped by a barrier. He glares at Magnus, "Warlock, I will have you removed from this building."

Alec sighs, "Reubins, by the angel, enough. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my husband."

Reubins grinds his teeth, "This is insubordination."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "You have no authority over me."

Alec takes a deep breath, "Consul, what is it?"

Reubins answers him, "Your mother has informed me that the matter is closed."

"Good."

"But..."

Alec rolls his eyes, "But nothing. It's over with. Consul if you want to take his body to Idris, fine. You want to leave it here, fine. Just get the fuck out of my office, please."

Magnus smirks as he stands up, "Portal back to Idris, Consul?"

Reubins glares at both of them, then walks out the room.

Magnus smiles at Alec, "Guess not." He walks over to Alec and holds him.

Alec closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Magnus', "Guess Izzy sent Mom a fire message."

Magnus holds him, "Guess so."

"Actually Jace did." Izzy walks into the office. She holds a report out to Alec.

Alec opens his eyes, looks at the report, and closes them again, "Talk to me."

Izzy nods, "There's a crack in the wall. It seems that his head connected with the wall and his neck was broken on impact."

"Any idea who?"

Izzy shakes her head, "None. Mom was pissed to hear that his offical punishment was only deruning, when she heard that he was killed, she was pleased."

"Good enough for me. File the report. See if Consul Reubins is interested in taking Weatherspoon to Idris. I'm going home."

She smiles, "Got it boss."

Alec laughs as he takes Magnus' hand. Magnus smiles at Izzy, "Bye." He opens a portal. He and Alec walk through.

Izzy smiles as she leaves the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec step out of the portal and walk into the loft.

Max smiles, "That was quick."

Magnus nods, "I wasn't standing for any Clave bullshit."

Alec walks into the kitchen and grabs a bagel, "I'm starving."

Max runs over to him, "I got this, Daddy." He takes the bagel from his father's hand.

Alec kisses his forehead, "Thanks, blueberry." He sits at the kitchen table. Magnus fills two mugs with coffee and sits beside him.

Max spreads cream cheese on the bagel and brings it over to Alec. He sits across from his fathers.

Alec takes a bite of his bagel. He sips some coffee, then smiles at Max, "All I want to know, is who turned off the cameras?"

Max giggles as he glances at a smiling Magnus, "Aunt Izzy."

Alec nods, "Good, because the camera system is supposed to be unhackable."

Max smiles, "I'm sure I could get into it, if I wanted to."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I don't need to know that."

Magnus laughs, "Alexander, you are the one that bought him his first computer when he was five and showed him a few tricks. Now you don't want to know what he is up to."

"Exactly." He yawns.

Magnus laughs, "Tired?"

"It's been a stressful couple of days."

"Then stretch out on the sofa and take a nap."

Alec nods, "Sounds like a good idea." He stands and walks over to the sofa. He lays on the sofa and closes his eyes.

Magnus stands and walks into the living room. He lifts Alec's head and sits on the sofa. He rests his husband's head on his lap, leans over and kisses him, "I love you."

Alec laughs, "Never a doubt in my mind." He kisses Magnus, "And I love you."

Max smiles as he walks over and sits on the coffee table, "Sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Alec looks at him, "By the angel, Max, what?"

Max giggles, "That is what Warlock!Alec said after he kissed SH!Magnus for the first time. That he could get used to 'sweet ShadowHunter kisses'. I can see Poppa saying that."

Alec looks at Max with wide eyes, "Not to me."

Magnus smiles, "No, but it was something I thought after  _ **our**_  first kiss."

Max giggles, "Daddy's not wedding."

Magnus sadly shakes his head, "No, our  _ **real**_  first kiss."

Alec sighs, "By the library."

Magnus nods, "Which is why I didn't want to let you go, but knew that I had to. I had to wait three years until we finally kissed again. But it was worth the wait. I wasn't as lucky as Maxine's Poppa to kiss his Alec when he was fifteen."

"Fifteen? Wow. You never told me how he was able to get custody of Alec in the first place."

"He invoked Order 144.45."

Alec closes his eyes as he recites, _"The nearest DownWorlder must step in as Protector if someone, of any species, is in danger, and must stay as Protector until the DownWorlder deems that the danger is over with, then and only then can the DownWorlder revoke the order and step down as Protector."_ He opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, "But Alec's a ShadowHunter."

Magnus nods, "There are no exceptions to the order, therefore it covers ShadowHunters."

Max nods, "And Alec was only seven."

Alec rolls his eyes at his son, "Yes, Max, I know how old he was. Been there, was also stalked."

Magnus laughs, "How many times do I have to say it, not stalking, protecting."

Alec smiles and pulls Magnus close, so that he can kiss his husband, "My Guardian."

Magnus purrs, "Sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Max giggles, "Poppa, I think you have to ask Warlock!Alec's permission to use that term."

Magnus laughs, "Next time I see him."

Alec closes his eyes, "I thought I was taking a nap?"

Magnus laughs, "Then stop talking."

Alec sighs, "It's Saturday, we should be doing something together."

"Don't worry about that, Alexander. Today rest. We can do something together tomorrow and Monday."

"Monday?"

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "I told you, you are taking Monday off."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I am?"

"Yes. If Reubins can bother you on a Saturday, then I demand that you still get two days off. And there is nothing they can do about it."

"They can call me in."

Magnus winks, "Not if you don't get the phone call."

"You're going to take my phone from me?"

Magnus laughs, "No, Max and I are taking you to another world. No phone coverage."

Alec laughs, "I have to at least tell Izzy I won't be coming in."

"Of course."

Alec closes his eyes, "I'll let her know after my nap."

Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Works for me."

Max giggles and stands up, "You have a particular world in mind, Poppa?"

Magnus shakes his head, as he puts the tv on, "Not really, Max. I'll let you decide which one."

"Not that freaky one we just visited, blueberry."

Max giggles and kisses Alec's cheek, "Okay, Daddy." Alec nods.

Magnus strokes Alec's hair, "We'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Sounds good, Magnus."

Max nods, "I'll work on that now."

Magnus smiles, "Alec and I will probably spend most of the time, having 'us time', so pick one that you want to hang out in."

Alec smiles without opening his eyes, "I like 'us time'."

Magnus laughs, "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"How can I take a nap, when the two of you are talking?"

"Fine. Max go to your room, so a certain somebody will sleep."

"Rude."

Max giggles, "Yes, Poppa." He walks to his room.

Magnus watches tv as he strokes Alec's hair. Alec finally falls asleep.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fun little chapter with a few callbacks.

One more chapter to tie up everything.


	6. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his fathers get away for the weekend in one of the many worlds that Max has found.

Time to finish this bad boy.

And bring in a new character for you to fall in love with. At least I hope so.

Ready? Let's do this.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen year old Maxine is doing her homework at the kitchen table. Five year old Mikey is sitting next to her, working on a picture in his coloring book.

A portal opens by the front door.

Mikey smiles and looks at his sister, "Poppa."

She giggles, "Mikey, Poppa just left."

He nods. When he sees who steps out of the portal, he squeals and jumps off the chair, "Max." He runs over to their visitor.

Max picks him up and holds him tight, "Hey, Mikey." Mikey wraps his arms around Max's neck and snuggles close.

Maxine walks over and hugs Max, "Hi Max."

Max holds her with one arm, "Maxine."

She kisses his cheek, "Poppa and Daddy are at work."

Max smiles, "Actually I just wanted to hang out with you and Mikey."

Mikey giggles, "Awesome."

Maxine nods, "Yes it is."

They walk to the sofa and sit down. Mikey sits in Max's lap and traces his tattoo.

Maxine smiles, "I want to get the same tattoo next year for my birthday." She giggles, "Not the same one because they got married in 2014, but other than that, it would be the same."

Max kisses her forehead, "That's great, Maxine."

Mikey looks from one to the other, "Me too."

Maxine laughs, "When you are older, then you can get one, Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Okay."

Max smiles, "I went to another world."

Maxine giggles, "Was it super different, or just a little different?"

"Daddy was a warlock and Poppa was a ShadowHunter."

Maxine's eyes widen, "That is super duper different."

Max nods, "It was way freaky, Maxine."

"Poppa had runes?"

Max nods, "He didn't have one on his neck, but he had the soundless rune by his collarbone."

She wrinkles her nose, "Yeck."

Mikey wrinkles his nose and nods, "Yeah yeck.  _ **Daddy**_  has runes."

"Exactly, Mikey. So I guess Daddy did magic?"

Max nods, "Freaked me out just as much as Poppa having runes. Fireballs, opening portals. wearing funky clothes, earrings."

"Funky clothes?"

Max nods, "The first time he had on red leather pants and the second time he had on blue ones."

"Daddy was wearing leather pants?"

Max nods, "He definitely had a leather thing going on. All the furniture was covered in black leather."

Maxine shakes her head, "I don't like this version of Daddy and Poppa."

Max shrugs, "It wasn't all that bad. I did get a new expression that my Poppa loves."

Maxine leans closer, "Tell me."

Mikey nods, "Tell me too."

Max smiles, " _Sweet ShadowHuner kisses_."

Maxine giggles, "That's awesome."

Mikey nods, "Awesome."

Maxine reaches for Mikey and pulls him into her lap. She holds his face with both hands, "You're awesome."

He giggles, "Maxine awesome."

"Can I kiss your nose?"

Mikey giggles and leans closer to her, "Kiss my nose."

She kisses his nose and hugs him tight, "I love Mikey."

He giggles and wraps his arms around his sister. His purple eyes sparkle, "I loves Maxine."

Max sniffs, "I'm chopped liver?"

Mikey giggles and wiggles out of Maxine's arms. He climbs back onto Max's lap and leans close, "Kiss my nose."

Max smiles, "Of course." He kisses Mikey's nose and holds him.

Mikey rests his head on Max's shoulder, "Love Max."

Max squeezes him, "I love Mikey."

Maxine rests her head on Max's arm, "So they fell in love?"

Max rests his head on hers as he holds Mikey, "Yes they did. That's what Warlock Daddy said when he kissed ShadowHunter Poppa for the first time."

"It must be awesome to see them fall in love again and again."

Max nods, "It is."

"I wish I could have been there to see Daddy and Poppa fall in love."

Max glances at her, "Your Daddy was around your age when the love rune appeared."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Yeah that would be kind of weird."

"Wait, we can go to their wedding."

Maxine sits up, "Really?"

Max nods, "My programs are still in your laptop, all I have to do is change a few lines of code and voila."

Mikey giggles, "Voila."

Maxine grins and runs into her room. Max stands and carries Mikey as he walks to the kitchen table. He sits Mikey in a chair and sits down.

Maxine runs out of her room carrying her laptop. She walks over and hands it to Max. He powers it on. She closes her books and puts them to the side. She picks up Mikey and sits in the chair, putting him on her lap.

Mikey giggles, "Voila."

She laughs, "Voila yourself." She kisses his nose.

The laptop is ready, Max starts typing.

Mikey holds his hand out to Maxine. She smiles at him and kisses his palm. Both his palms are red. From fingertip to half way up his forearm. He has no hair, instead the crown of his head down the back of his neck to his shoulders is red.

Max smiles, "Done, now hopefully it works." He taps on the keyboard.

Maxine crosses her fingers, "Mikey cross your fingers." Mikey giggles as he tries to copy his sister. She laughs and kisses his face, "You are too precious."

Max smiles, "Both of you are precious." He kisses Maxine's forehead. Mikey giggles and leans closer so Max can kiss his forehead as well. Max eyes the screen, "Yes, it worked." He starts typing.

Maxine giggles, "Mikey, we are going to Poppa and Daddy's wedding."

Mikey giggles, "Wedding." He claps his hands.

Max nods as he syncs up his phone. He closes the program and powers down the computer. He stands, "Usually when I visit Poppa and Daddy's timeline, I use my invisibility glamour."

Maxine bites her lip, "I don't have one."

"Not a problem. I'll cloak you and Mikey in mine."

Maxine smiles as she stands holding Mikey, "Cool, ready Mikey?"

Mikey giggles, "Wedding."

Max laughs as he opens a portal. He holds Maxine's arm and sets his invisibility glamour. He nods as it covers Maxine and Mikey as well, "Let's go." The three of them walk into the portal.

And walk out into the Main Hall of the Institute.

Max puts his phone in his pocket as he smiles, "The same decorations for my fathers' wedding."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa said they wore the same suits as well."

Max nods absently. He looks around and wonders if he is at the right wedding, nothing seems different. He sees Magnus standing at the altar with Izzy. He looks terrified and is holding her hand tight.

Maxine whispers, "Poppa and Aunt Izzy look gorgeous, can we move closer?"

Max smiles, "You don't want to see your Daddy walk in with Grandma?'

"Oh. Yes, then can we get closer?"

Max nods, "I intend on getting a front row seat. I just hope this is the right wedding. It doesn't look different."

"Poppa would have the engagement ring on his hand."

Max laughs, "I can't see from here."

Maxine giggles, "I guess when Daddy walks in, you'll see if HE has it."

Max nods, "Good point." He looks at the guests, and sees the same faces from his fathers' wedding. Then he notices a warlock, sitting next to Catarina, who wasn't there.

Ragnor Fell.

Max squeezes Maxine's hand, "This  _ **is**_  your fathers' wedding."

Maxine giggles, "Awesome."

Mikey giggles, "Awesome."

Brother Andrew walks to the altar.

Max takes Mikey from her, "It's time." She holds his arm tight.

Brother Andrew announces, "The ceremony is about to commence."

Jace2 walks in and goes to the altar. He smiles at Magnus2 and gets a nod in return.

Alec2 walks in with Maryse2.

Mikey screams, "Daddy!"

Max laughs, "It's a good thing the invisibility glamour covers sound as well."

Maxine squeezes Max's hand, "By the angel, he's gorgeous."

Alec2 and Maryse2 walk to the altar. Magnus2 holds out his hand, his eyes sparkling. Alec2 holds it as he goes up the steps. They smile brightly at each other.

"We can move closer now, Maxine." She nods. They move to the front row of seats.

Brother Andrew begins the ceremony, "It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane to unite."

Maxine giggles, "Max, if I pass out, make sure you catch me."

Max laughs, "But I'm holding Mikey."

Mikey giggles, "I'll catch Maxine."

Maxine giggles and kisses Mikey's forehead, "Thank you." She holds Max's hand tight.

Izzy2 presents two gold bracelets. Magnus2 takes one and places it around Alec2's left wrist. Alec2 takes the other and places it around Magnus2's left wrist.

Now that he is closer, Max can see the engagement ring on Magnus2's hand.

Jace2 presents Alec2 with a stele. As Alec2 takes it, Magnus2 puts his hand over his, Alec2 draws the wedding rune on his own right wrist. He hands the stele back to Jace2. Magnus2 rubs his thumb over the rune and gasps when it glows blue. He looks up at Alec2. Alec2's eyes are wide.

Max giggles, "The same thing happened at my fathers' wedding."

Maxine nods as tears roll down her face.

Izzy2 asks, "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "I just wanted to touch it, I didn't expect that to happen."

Brother Andrew claps his hands, "Let us continue."

Magnus2 removes a bandage from his right wrist. He has a tattoo of the wedding rune. Alec2 smiles as he places his wrist against Magnus2's, a perfect match.

Izzy2 hands Magnus2 a ring as Jace2 hands one to Alec2.

Maxine lets go of Max's hand and grabs his arm with both hands, "This is it."

Max nods as he glances down at Mikey. The boy's purple eyes are twinkling as he watches his fathers.

Magnus2 puts his ring on Alec2's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Maxine squeezes Max's arm.

Alec2 puts his ring on Magnus2's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Brother Andrew nods. He puts a hand on Alec2's shoulder, and one on Magnus2's. He addresses the room, "I present to all, the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Maxine screams, "Awesome!" She looks at Max with wide eyes, "Can they hear me?"

Max laughs, "No, they can't."

Mikey giggles, "That was loud."

Maxine giggles and takes Mikey from Max, "Wasn't it awesome?"

He giggles as he wipes the tears from his sister's face, "Yes it was."

She kisses his forehead and holds him tight.

Magnus2 pulls Alec2 to him and they kiss.

Max, Maxine and Mikey look at each other and giggle, they love seeing their fathers kiss.

Izzy2 laughs, "Get a room, you two."

Magnus2 smiles, "Sorry about that."

Alec2 smiles, "We're finally married, Magnus."

"Yes we are, Alexander."

Alec2 and Magnus2 walk down the aisle, getting congratulations from their guests.

Max smiles, "Time to go."

Maxine nods, "Okay."

Max opens a portal and they leave the Main Hall.

They return to the loft. Magnus2 smiles at them.

Mikey wiggles in Maxine's arms and she puts him on the floor. He runs to his father, "Poppa, you are beautiful."

Magnus2 picks him up, "Why thank you, Mikey."

Maxine giggles as she hugs her father, "By the angel, Poppa, you and Daddy make a gorgeous couple."

He raises an eyebrow as he looks at Max, "I think I'm missing something here."

Max smiles, "We went to your wedding."

"Oh. That bored were you?"

Maxine giggles, "Not really. We were talking about stuff and Max said that it was possible to go there."

"Oh. So you liked it?"

"It was awesome, Poppa."

Mikey nods, "Awesome."

Magnus2 laughs, "Max?"

Max smiles, "It was awesome."

"I'll let Alexander know that you all approved."

Maxine giggles, "The best part was the kissing."

Magnus2 laughs, "You always like seeing us kiss."

Mikey yawns. Magnus2 kisses his forehead, "Nap, raspberry?"

Mikey nods as he rests his head on Magnus2's shoulder, "Nap, Poppa."

Max smiles, "I should be getting back to the motel."

Maxine looks at him confused, "Motel?"

Max giggles, "Poppa kidnapped Daddy and we're hiding out in other worlds."

Magnus2 laughs, "The Clave will never find you."

"Exactly. They are having 'us' time and I'm here."

Magnus2 smiles, "Anything to keep away from the Clave."

Max nods. He hugs everybody, "Bye." He opens a portal and leaves.

Magnus2 carries Mikey to his room as Maxine walks to the kitchen table. She opens her books and returns to her homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out into the motel hallway. He walks to their suite and is relieved to see the 'Do not disturb' sign is gone. He opens the door and walks in.

Magnus is watching tv and Alec is relaxing on the bed.

Max giggles, "Look at my lazy fathers". He jumps on the bed and lays next to his father.

Alec sniffs, "Kind of old to be jumping on beds, blueberry."

Max kisses his cheek, "And a good afternoon to you too, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Did you have a nice visit?"

Max nods, "We took a trip."

"Where?"

"Their fathers' wedding."

Alec shakes his head, "I'm telling Izzy, you went to a wedding without her."

"That's cruel, Daddy."

Alec nods, "That's me, a cruel Daddy."

Max sniffs, "Poppa is now my favorite father."

Magnus laughs, "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts."

Max gets off the bed and walks over to Magnus. He pulls a chair next to him and rests his head against Magnus' arm. He sticks his tongue out at Alec, "Favorite father."

Alec laughs, "You hurt me, Max."

"Good."

Magnus laughs, "I'm going to enjoy my status as favorite father."

Alec nods, "You should, it won't last. I guarantee it."

Max sniffs, "You overestimate your appeal as favorite father."

"Not after twenty years."

"Then the next twenty years belong to Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Let's see if it lasts twenty days."

Magnus laughs, "I'd be happy if it lasts twenty minutes."

Max sniffs, "I hate both of you." He gets up and pulls the chair to the window. He sits down.

Magnus laughs, "That's my line."

Alec laughs, "See, you  _ **are**_  his favorite."

Magnus laughs, "I still have fifteen minutes."

Max sniffs, "I'm going home and telling Reubins where you are."

Magnus smiles, "I dare you."

Alec nods, "I double dare you."

Max giggles, "He ain't hearing shit from me."

Alec smiles, "That's what I figured."

Max giggles as he stands and goes over to the bed. He lays on the bed and rests his head on his father's chest. Magnus rolls his eyes, "Hey, I still have ten minutes."

Max giggles, "Sorry, Poppa."

Alec nods, "Told you."

Magnus shakes his head, "I thought for sure this was it. Tease."

Max giggles as Magnus walks over to the bed. Magnus lays down on the other side of Alec, "How about a nap before we return home?"

Alec puts his arms around his favorite warlocks, "Sounds like a plan. Blueberry?"

Max holds his fathers, "I agree, Daddy."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Of course he agrees with you."

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "Dinner at the Apollo Dinner?"

"Yum."

"After our nap."

"Okay, Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, blueberry."

Magnus shakes his head, "Your son."

Alec kisses him, "Our son."

Magnus smiles as he rests his head on his husband's chest, "Our son."

Max smiles, "My fathers."

The Lightwood-Bane family fall asleep safe and sound in each other's arms.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drowning in the fluffiness. \o/

What do you think of Mikey? Isn't he adorable?

Yes, I have a backstory for him and I also have a story in mind that takes place waaaaay in the future with him.

As always, I love you. xoxo


End file.
